Hips n' Dips
by AestheticSorbet
Summary: Izzy goes to Misty's cottage for a potion, but Misty has other plans.


_**Hello! Idk what but this is a Weight Gain (I guess) story! I was inspired by **_**_Hamza9236 (You should check some of the stories out they're pretty good.) So, I made my own! The Artist is a Friend of mine who wishes not to be named._**

**_Warning: If you don't like, don't read!_**

**_But I hope you enjoy the little short story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one._**

* * *

It was a serene day in neverland as although it was sunny out, the duo of pirates could care less due to the shade of thick leaves and density of the surrounding forest. Jake and Izzy were by themselves today as they walked to Misty's cottage. Cubby wanted to explore out elsewhere and was skully off on sky bird island.

Jake was in the lead cutting down vines and branches that got in their way as Izzy followed closely behind him, although she knew the way to Misty's cottage by herself what's the harm in having a bit of protection with you? However, there was an awkward silence between the two pirates despite being best friends, whenever Izzy would attempt to strike up a conversation with Jake about the little things, responses were very little.

"So how did you sleep last night, Captain Jake?" _Mumbles indistinctive words._

"Did you enjoy your breakfast sir?" _A quick glance walks away._

"Yay hey! Nice sailing weather isn't Jake?" _A stern look of disapproval. _

He always acted like this toward her no matter the urgency of the situation, the only time he really put on an act and spoke to her was when Cubby or Skully was with them on a treasure hunt, or when they were around friends. Heck, even Captain hook didn't get to see this side of Jake when they were on raiding or rescue mission. Other than that, it was just silence.

Jake was her best friend as well as her therapist in a way, they would usually have talked almost every other day. He was like her comfort someone she could lean on to when times get rough and he would do the same with her. But now, it seemed like they were nothing but strangers that are forced to work and live together because a higher force told them to. Aside from this he also isn't as toned as used to be, he was losing mass including cubby. But Jake's weight was rapidly declining so much that she often had to help him with various ordinary tasks despite his cold shoulder toward her.

One night she was feeling_ very_ peckish after two days of starving herself (Water was her 'meal'), she was hoping to go a third day but her stomach simply couldn't take it anymore as it growled and groaned loudly from underneath her nightgown. She gripped her small chubby tummy, cursing herself mentally as she got up and walked out of her room, passing the boy's room and made her way to the kitchen. Just for a small midnight snack.

Once in the kitchen, she made a beeline to the one source that could cure her hunger. Opening the door handle, the fridge was overly stuffed to the brim with all sorts of food, fruits, vegetables, sweets and other savory, salty and sugary things. The fridge was so full that some stuff had to be moved into various barrels. Worse thing was that it was all for her, but she didn't want all of this food. She had to practically beg Jake and Cubby to cook any of these items into a meal they could all share. But she usually is the one with the most by default as they wait for her to take the first serving and leave her with their scraps. In short, she was gaining more… and they were becoming skin and bones and it stresses her to no end.

So, to get away from such a sorrow sight she usually flies to the lands beyond the Never Sea

and settled herself in for a night of eating away at an Italian dinner for one.

The chef and servants are nice enough for letting her stay after hours and take some food home when she's beyond full.

She generally starts off her somber session with a side of Arancini. They are very fulfilling as she is still digesting the dinner that came from a few hours ago on pirate island. Her stomach would sport a small but not too noticeable bulge but would quickly become fat cell that is distributed among her buttocks and thighs.

Next was the main course was her favorite that she generally had to take home, a twelve serving lasagna was brought out. Cheesy on the top, and cheese leaking from its 6 stories only really stopped by the compact meat. Oh, man did that make her stomach growl even when she wasn't hungry.

Even when her mood was in the dumps her body could never seem to accept that last serving. As by the 5 serving her top belly was firm her lower belly began to make self-more prominent forcing her to unbutton her pants and rebuttoning them on her hips as they too began to slowly expand, digging into the sides. Her shirt is still providing a cover for her stomach as she continues.

By the ninths serving she begins slowing down as the weight of the lasagna and mix of water finally kicks into her system. Her small double belly almost fully exposed it to beginning to get firm as it was running out of room and time to store lasagna and convert it into fat cells quick enough. Her double belly at this point was covering her button and slightly rested itself on her lap.

Izzy shifted slightly as her pants were really starting to get to her leaving red marks on her skin, she tried to move her handles upward a bit to relieve pain but it only worked temporarily as her hips continued to expand. However, on this night, she was stopped early as the night was still young and they wanted to live. She agreed as she found herself desperately wanting to sleep now.

Back in the present Izzy blinked at the memory, as she reps the consequences now. Her slender figure blossomed out giving her hips were wide enough to where her child-size twister hipster hoop would stay in place, her thighs were thick enough to wear she could crack a coconut. But soft and wide enough to wear 3-4 fairies can lay comfortably and rest. Her buttocks are shaped like an upside-down heart and quite fleshly like one, it has killed her pants each winter season. Her breast was slowly but surely growing (They're about a B-C size) and her stomach was mostly small and flabby it made a nice fupa. Her thighs jiggle and rubbed together when she walked, making them uncomfortable in the more heated months of neverland but definitely the warmest for the short winter season. She still hasn't gotten used to stares, poking, touching, and comments.

People worshipped her and more specifically her backside, people would throw gold doubloons at her, and bow down to her if were a goddess, and of course, offer their food to her, she often declined in public but crates of food began washing ashore as of recently with notes attached asking stuff you ask a god.

The notes are strange she doesn't really know what to do with them so she just keeps them in a chest. With so much food she and her friends always have something to eat but they always declined claiming they wouldn't want to eat something so sacred. So instead she gives it to animals and mythical creatures instead who are more than thankful for the food.

"Hey... Captain Jake are we almost there?" She knew they were as the scenery around them was becoming more open and she could see some smoke up ahead, but he wanted to hear his response.

"You know the way. You tell me?" He responded dryly. "And keep up the pace fatass-!"

The teen fell over, shaking slightly as he tried to lift himself up. The pirate lass quickly rushed to his aid (luckily, he wasn't far), helping him up.

"You didn't eat breakfast, today did you?"

"...No"

Izzy sighed slight frustration on her face, "Jacob… please promise me you'll eat lunch."

"But...!"

"Please Jakey…" her large brown eyes pleading into his tired green ones, he let a soft sigh as He softly squeezed her hand, "... yes, ma'am."

They reached Misty's little cottage and he stepped as Izzy walked up to the door, knocking on it.

She heard two voices she knew all too well and smiled. The door flung open, and Izzy met eyes with vibrant green ones.

"Izzy! How nice it is to see you again!" The pirate princess, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes! How are you doing?" Izzy replied, letting go. She could feel the princess's eyes roaming her up and down.

"It's going alright, I just came to hang out with her too. I see you have picked up some weight hm?" She noted pinching one of her chubby cheeks. A red tint formed on her cheeks, "ah-ha yeah..."

Jake coughed letting them know that he would be taking his leave. The Pirate Princess (who will now be called Maria) pulled Izzy into the little cottage, it was homey with various decorations and such but a smell caught her as something delicious coming from the kitchen. Her stomach growled slightly as lunch was approaching.

"Misty! ~" Maria called, "She's here!"

The witch came out of the kitchen a smile formed on her face as she greeted the chubby pirate girl, "Oh! There's my favorite pirate gal! Wait there I have something for you."

Reverting back into the kitchen and retrieving a circular pink frosted decorated with sprinkles, harden chocolate drizzle and lavender whipped cream along the bottom and top. "It's an ice cream cake... your favorite~"

A sugary sweet smile crept onto Misty's face as she saw the stars twinkle in Izzy's eyes. Placing it in front of the girl. "M-Misty! You shouldn't have!" Izzy's stomach growled louder the longer she stared at the cake, her gluttonous nature threatening to show.

"Oh, go on my dear just dig in! It is ice cream after all." Misty told her cutting a large slice, practically shoving the plate in her lap. With all eyes on her, Izzy was now getting shy as much as she likes to eat, she doesn't like to eat when all eyes on her as she feels embarrassed knowing there would be 'piggy' jokes somewhere. Last thanksgiving Mama hook directly called her this as she was shoving jumping pumpkin pie in her mouth on an already full stomach, she nearly choked on the pie and excused herself feeling guilty she threw it all up.

That didn't stop her from gaining weight however as it was the holidays and Peter Pan gratefully brought her sweets and stuff from the islands he visited. He told her that in some cultures women are greatly praised and respected for being overweight or obese. She only smiled not trying to show the uncomfortableness on her face as he did bring her nicer gifts.

Now that it was spring she wanted to do something new.

"C-Could you not stare at me so heavily, please? Just talk to one another you're making it awkward." She told the two women who snapped out of some sort of daze.

"Oh right, my dear... Sorry..." Misty sheepishly smiled, Maria just huffed, "Just eat up, the ice cream is already melting!'

Without warning the princess took her spoon filled it was cake and ice cream and shoved it into the pirate's mouth. The cake was warm, light, and chocolatey combined with vanilla bean ice cream that trickled its way down her throat. It was a flavorful combination.

"Good?"

"Yeah..."

"Good."

Maria gave her the spoon afterward, there was an awkward tension growing in the room so out of tension she ate another spoonful. Soon the tension began to dissolve, with each spoonful, with that Maria spoke up.

"So, Izzy, how's the "diet" coming along?" The princess scoffed quietly. Her green eyes traveling over the girl, but mostly focused on her hips... oh how she would kill for such wide hips.

Before Izzy could answer the witch stepped in for her, "I can tell it seems to not be going well for you. Eating sweets goes against dieting~ only healthy options remember?"

"It's only a slice!" Izzy protested, "I'm eating healthy! You practically forced this into my lap!"

"Let's measure you, shall we?" With a flick of her finger, Izzy felt herself being levitated off the couch being forced into a standing position. "Last time we measured you... Two months ago, your hips measured about 47 inches..."

With another flick of her finger a measuring tape appeared, it wrapped around her hips.

"Oooh... 51.5 inches…eh? Are you sure that little "diet" has been working for you?" Misty taunted, dropping the girl luckily her bum cushioned the fall.

"You should be grateful!" The princess snapped at her quietly, "If you haven't noticed nobody here is blessed with wide hips expect you! Either you got good genes or one of the spirits blessed you! You should be grateful!"

"GRATEFUL!?" She spat, "GRATEFUL?! You want me to be grateful for all the feeding sessions and shit you all put me through?!"

"W-We...w-we were simply helping you! A growing girl needs a lot of proportions to grow!"

"All I want is my normal figure back! I miss being slim! My joints are tired, my pants are tired, I'm tired of everyone making comments, touching my ass for 'good luck', just everything! I want to be comfortable in my own skin again." Izzy was on the verge of tears, frustrated she held her thighs close to her chest, the good thing about this was at least she had some sort of pillow for her head to lay on.

The Witch and the pirate princess looked at each other, then back at Izzy. Maria spoke up first, crouched and crawling over to the girl "Izzy, even with the extra weight you're still beautiful... You're just really chunky in the butt... Uh...``she whipped her head at the other woman, looking for words to back her up.

"I can help you, Izzy," Misty declared, "You want to smaller? I can give you what you want."

Izzy's eyes widen in delight while Maria scoffed, "But Misty she-!"

"Follow me my dear~!" Misty giggled pulling the girl up and walked her to the kitchen. "I think I have just the potion for you!"

Walking her to a potion room that was behind the kitchen, the room was filled with various ingredients and pre-done potions. Along with a cauldron in the center that was already filled with water. Izzy took the time to take in the scenery before misty turned her into what whatever monster she managed to make her today. The room itself was pretty small and dark, the only thing illuminating the room was glowing potent liquids, and the fire under the cauldron and she would presume the to pot content would soon glow. Also, she noted the room was decorated in moss and small crystals that glowed within them.

"Now, now we're looking for a slender figure correct?" Misty asked searching the shelves, Izzy croaked out a soft yes.

"Don't be shy, Izzy just don't touch anything," Misty replied picking a few ingredients of the shelves.

Izzy stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, she was still sort of hungry but she knew Maria would try to talk her out of Misty's plan.

Through hums, she heard the various ingredients. Natural ones like Maca root, blessed thistle, and wild yam.

And more questionable ones like hipbone, a small piece of a pear-shaped statue and a chunk of lard mixed fat.

With all the ingredients mixed in Misty stirred the pot until a purple glow hi-lighted her face.

"It is ready."

* * *

Izzy gulped as she watched misty pour the potion. Who knows what could go wrong with that potion and her body.

She knew it was risky to let Misty attempt to do something with a potion and her body again. On one occasion she came in with a tummy ache and asked for something to calm her down as her face was stuffed to the brim after some sort of celebration. Now she didn't know if Misty did this on purpose or not but she instead gave something called 'Blueberry calmies'.

Which resulted in her growing into a painfully overstuffed ball of blueberry juice. It took at least a week for her to be juiced and back a normal size, then a full three weeks for her skin to return to her normal complexion. Blueberry or Blue foods were no longer her friends.

Another occasion she came to Misty for a breast growth potion as she was B cup and wanted to be a C or D cup. With an hour her chest grew from a B to C then it skipped to DD she was overly pleased, but then they kept growing...and…growing...and growing until they were the size of two boulders.

She was humiliated, to say the least.

But she knew that she, Maria nor anyone else could do stuff like this on Neverland. Well, Pip the Genie _could_ but it's a little embarrassing for obvious reasons. Asking Peter for help like this would be pushing it. Exploring the lands beyond neverland would probably risky and probably quite costly. So, Misty was her only real option.

Izzy took a gulp as she stared at the potion, it looked pretty as she gently swirled it around. But knowing the risks but there was no turning back now.

"Bottoms up."

With a swift gulp, the potion barely had enough time to leave a taste on her tongue. The potion had disappeared down her esophagus with no issues and her stomach felt fine. She felt ok!

"Ah, I feel ok! When should it start working- "

She began to feel pretty heavy, as she placed a hand on her stomach though it showed no external fullness. "Ooh, I need to sit down… I felt like I just ate an entire winter treasure day dinner with dessert…"

She waddled herself over to the dining table her hefty backside jiggling and swaying in a mesmerizing manner with every step. Reaching the chair, she carefully lowered herself into the wooden chair. It creaked ominously, not used to the weight. Her bum itself as overflowing off the sides of the chair, it was somewhat stable more stable than bamboo chairs at least.

Misty watched her, sharply pressing her leg together as her area twitched in arousal. As much as she cared for the pirate lass...

...she liked big butts and she couldn't lie.

It was fortunate that they had a big butted girl on neverland. But it was unfortunate that it has to be Izzy of all girls. Now granted Izzy wasn't born in neverland like the rest of them but she been in neverland long enough to be. Was it that the spirits liked the pirate girl and blessed her with such attributes, or was it genetics? (She knew eating was a major part but still.)

It's not they disliked Izzy it just that she too innocent... people basically give (as in throw) her their gold Doubloons, feed her, and treat her like a goddess of sorts.

But all she does is whine and complain, it's not for food or attention like a spoiled child would. Mostly about her body and the treatment she gets from all the patrons of Neverland and sometimes the land beyond the Never Sea. They see her as ungrateful, she gets more food than any of them and instead of gorging on it like a pig, she shares them! Oh, how they sometimes resented Jake and how much influence he had on her, the thing is though they're starting to suspect that Jake has grown to resent her too.

Meanwhile, Izzy had felt a lot heavier than usual as she felt heavy pressure, her stomach gurgled as if were digesting something. As best as she could she tried to shift around to her weight to ease the pressure. The chair was creaking more and more as she moved, and she felt something odd going on her body.

She had to do a double squeeze as she squished her thighs, were they bigger? She even felt her underwear riding up her ass more than it should. Without any warning the chair snapped beneath her, catching the pirate girl by surprise.

"Oh! Dear!" Misty shouted with fake concern, "Looks like someone's booty is growing~" the witch grabbed a small portion of her cheeks jiggling it. She also took note that her flesh was escaping its tight constraints, people would go wild if they caught a glimpse of the girl's purple n' skull garments. "Cute garments."

Izzy blushed a deep red as she heard something rip, then more ripping. "M-Misty, please! Help me up!"

The witch didn't answer, only giggling softly as she began caressing the girl. Izzy's ass was growing at an alarming rate, it was already the size of the dining room table. Her butt was already exposed and felt her garments snap. Her thighs were now thicker than tree trunks practically tore apart the rest of her pants and were still growing! Her tummy was starting to grow a little too but not as rapidly as her expanding backside. She felt as if she was sinking back into her own flesh.

At this point, her ass began pushing the chairs and table away. Misty had walked out and came back with Maria and that unfinished cake. Izzy felt tears coming to her eyes as she saw both women had a smug grin on both of their faces. With her bare hand, shoveled out a large chunk of cake. She began stalking her was toward her, spreading her thighs and finally kneeling in front of her.

"Eat up buttercup~!"

The witch shoved the cake in her mouth as hard as she could. Izzy couldn't help but accept the slice, it was her weakness. Before she could finish swallowing the first slice, Misty shoved the next chunk into her mouth. The sloppy stuffing was making a mess all over her cheeks, and crumbs, melted ice cream, and frosting fell onto her shirt. All the while her stomach felt as if she was about to burst, it didn't help that she felt very nauseous. Her ass continued to grow, now as wide as a large boulder, it completely moved the furniture away. Her thighs were as large as three hefty rocks and quite heavy like them to.

All in all, she felt utterly humiliated.

"Aw~" Maria cooed, "is the little itty-bitty pirate tired of eating?"

Misty stopped long to allow Izzy to get a few burps out, the lass quickly nodded.

"Ooh... that's too bad." The woman took a swipe of frosting from the girl's shirt and 'booped' it on her nose. "You aren't finished yet."

Without warning, she shoved another chunk of cake in the girl's mouth. The girl groaned internally as another chunk came into her mouth.

Then the doorbell rang, Maria smiled, "oh your little boy toy is here! Let's see what he thinks of you now~"

Izzy opened her mouth to scream, only to be knocked back by the last chunk of cake. She tried to lift her leg but the weight of her mass made that impossible.

"The potion should be wearing off right about. Now!"

And with that Izzy felt the expanding come to a halt, she turned her and gasped. "WHAT THE HELL MISTY?!" By this point her ass was touching the sink cabinets," I SHOULD HAVE GOD DAMN KNOWN YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THIS SHIT…"

"You look great, stop your whining." Misty waved her off, Izzy felt her insides boil as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

These bitches were going to pay… starting with the bitch that did this to her.

By this point Maria and Jake were walking into her view, the woman's hands were covering the teen's face. "... Surprise!"

She dropped her hands, and Jake's face appeared to be flushed. Izzy also felt her face heat up as his olive eyes stared at her frame. The two women looked proud, as they watched the boy. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and crawled over to the girl until he reached her lap.

"Izzy..." He started his voice low, "Please have mercy..."

Izzy glared into the teen's eyes as she raised their fingers, her brown eyes glowing a soft red. With snap from her fingers, the deed was done. Jake just laid face down on her thighs, not wanting to see what would become of the two women.

A soft fizz was heard in the room, Misty felt odd as she held her stomach she looked and she noticed it was quickly expanding already the size of 9 months pregnant stomach… oh, how she wished it stopped there.

The witch continued to swell, her entire body began to swell up. Her cheeks getting rounder, even her body was becoming round like a beach ball, her dress wasn't torn. Her breasts were like two mounds on top of her rotund body. Her arms and legs were useless as they just stuck out. Misty's face began to go red as she continued to swell, she felt as if her skin was tearing apart. A loud creaking noise could be heard throughout the room until…. POP!

Misty's exploded her blood getting on all of them, and her guts and various body parts spread about the kitchen. Maria screamed in terror as she was now coming to an alarming realization that she was next. Izzy only wore a smug grin on her face as she stroked Jake's hair gently. Maria attempting to escape whatever curse was brought upon her, hi-tailed it out of there but instead of going through the process that Misty went through, she immediately became the rotund ball beach that Misty once was. "Isabella!" She called out, her voice filled with remorse, "Please! Have mercy on me! I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry if you let me go then I promise I'll be your eternal servant! Princess Promise!"

She got no response.

Jake cringed when he heard the POP noise, he felt Izzy tugging at his hair, he looked up to face her fright full in his eyes, only to be greeted with a soft smile. She gently tossed aside an intestine and cupped his face in her hand, "Now that's dealt with... If you would please go and make me a potion to make me slim. When you're done its clean up time. Mess up and you know what happens." Jake nodded quickly as he quickly got to his feet and into Misty's potion room.

Izzy sighed as she slightly leaned back, wiping some blood off her face. It's not how she expected this day to go but hey…. shit happens.

* * *

_**This is it! I hope you all enjoyed, Please leave a review thank you3**_


End file.
